


The "Awkward" Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan

by AnnaAmell



Series: Saving Killian Jones and His Brother [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Underworld Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAmell/pseuds/AnnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the “awkward” meeting between Emma and Milah in the Underworld that was just mentioned in a spoiler interview.  This is Captain Swan all the way; but if you hate Milah, you might want to skip this one.  This story exists loosely within the same universe as my previous stories: Liam Jones Misses His Little Brother and Saving My Friends Pirate…and His Brother, but it is not necessary to read those stories first.  I won’t be leaving Liam in the Underworld, so it is compliant with the rules (I hope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Awkward" Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan

Gold: (smarmily) Miss Swan, may I introduce M...

Milah: (happily ignoring Gold completely) Emma...you're Emma! He was right about your hair. It is lovely. And you're just as brave as he described. He's been so worried about you, but he knew you'd come. He....

Emma: (breaking in confusedly) I'm sorry, but do I know you?

Milah: (smiling sheepishly). I haven't even introduced myself. I apologize, but I'm just so excited to meet you. I'm Milah.

Emma: (her face lighting up) Milah! Then...you're Killian's first True Love. He's told me so much about you! He's missed you so much! Have you seen him. You have seen him, right? Is he alright? It would break his heart for all of this to happen and not even get to see you....

Milah: (laughing delightedly) Yes, of course I've seen him. Who else do you think told me all about you? He's fine...considering that he's, well dead, but I'm assuming you're here to fix that.

Emma: (beaming) He talks about me?

Milah: (smirking) Does he talk about me, she asks? Just all of the time. He is so in love with you, he practically glows. He's told me everything, and Liam, and his mum, and my son, and that nice Huntsman Graham who's also been worried about you and, well.... I think he tried to catch up with his old crew, and probably would have told them about you...except most of them are still a little...annoyed about that Cave of Echoes incident. In fact, you might want to skip the Rabbit Hole while you're here just to be safe.

Emma: (blushing) And you don't mind?

Milah: (grinning conspiratorially) Of course I don't mind! I will love that man forever (ignores Rumple's twitch), but I lost my chance with him. Of course I want him to be happy. I'm so happy that he's found someone to bring him back to himself. (hugs an embarrassed Emma). Thank you for loving him, and for being willing to fight for him. I tried, but.... (glares at Rumple with the undying hatred of a thousand dying suns). I'll take you right to him (he's with his brother) as soon as we settle one thing...why is that...person with you (glaring at Rumple with the undying hatred of a million dying suns)?

Emma: (grinning evilly) Oh, him? Don't worry. I just needed his blood and blackmailed him to get his cooperation to get here. (Leaning forward to whisper in Milah's ear) And if my plan A doesn't work out, let's just say I understand you can trade a living soul for a dead one. Let's just call him plan B.

(Emma and Milah exchange a look of complete understanding and then turn matching glares of hatred on Rumple)

Rumple: (smiling queasily) Now...ladies...this seems to be getting a bit awkward....


End file.
